Shadow
by baxter101
Summary: Naruto gets banished for hurting poor sasuke,but he meets new friends and trains hard and joins an elite squad to shock  his friends and sas-gay at the chunin exams
1. Banished?

"Shadow"

Summary

Naruto\Star Wars:The Clone Wars X-Over

Naruto gets banished for bringing sasuke back "too hurt",when he leaves he meets some friends and he follows them to a new dimension,Star Wars

Naruto Hates Konoha Story

NaruxHina

ShikaxTema

MultiOC

(story start)

"Naruto Uzumaki,You are banished for attack on a leaf ninja"one of the councilors said

"But he attacked me first"naruto says

"like we believe you demon"homura said

"fine ill get my stuff,thanks _hokage-sama _for letting this happen"naruto says

"hold on kid,take this"tsunade says,handing him some scrolls

"fine,but take this"he takes off his necklace

"im going to miss you"tsunade says

"give these scrools to the people named on each respective scroll,please"naruto says

"sure kid"tsunade says as he dissapears

At The Gates

"stop there kid"The Anbu says

"what now"naruto says,clearly pissed

"sorry,but you must die"the other anbu says

"not like ill let you"naruto says

"wait,whos in the bushes"the anbu asks

"BOO,**Dark Style:Flame Torrent**"the mysterious man says,as dark flames engulf an anbu

"Your Sloppy Baxter,**Light Style:Lightning Threads**"as soon as he said it a lightning thread pierces the head of another anbu

"Pitiful,Guys let me show you how,**Entrail Implosion**"the female one says,the last anbu just slumps over

"who are you"naruto asks

"we are here to help"the one named baxter says,he is wearing a black long sleeved tee with red anbu forearm protectors,black pants and black ninja shoes,he has a sword on his back,ninja shuriken pouches and regular ninja stuff,and,wierdly(to naruto),has two makarov 9x19 mm parabellums on his waist,and his mask is black with a red crossgoing through it,top to bottom left to right

"itll be alright"the girl,named she wears the same thing as baxter

"yeah just follow us,we'll help you"the man,justin says,same thing as megan and baxter

"why are you doing this"naruto asks

"strictly sai,we know your father and we owe him atleast this"meagan says

"wait,you can tell me who my father is"naruto asks

"yes but it will be better to read whats in that scroll,it can tell you better than us"justin says

"not now,we gotta get going,my genjutsu wont last much longer on the guards then more will come"baxter says

"Ok lets go"naruto says

In Hokage's Office

"hokage-sama,theres been a disturbance at west gate,naruto wasnt harmed but we overheard their conversation"the anbu said

"so they werent under a henge so let them be,your a hyuuga they werent lying"tsunade asked,the anbu shook his head,"good also get the rookie nine and there senseis together,minus sasuke _uchiha_"tsunade said

"right away hokage sama"

"also get the clan heads"tsunade added

"right"he says as he poofs away

_"gosh,well its the best naruto"_tsunade thinks

At Meeting

"okay ive called you rookies here plus senseis for a meeting"tsunade says

"wait wheres naruto,did he get sasuke-kun,or did the baka fail"sakura haruno asks

"yes he got him,but he along with sasuke were severly injured"tsunade says

"so,can we see him"ino asks

"who,naruto or sasuke"tsunade asks

"both"ino says

"no,not naruto and definetly not sasuke"tsunade says

"why,what happened to sasuke-kun"sakura asks

"nothing happened,EXCEPT HE BETRAYED KONOHA"tsunade says\screams

"but,the curse mark was controlling him wasnt it,or was it naruto who drove him out"sakura says

"listen here you whore,he did it willingly and thanks to that,the counciled banished him"kurenai says

"so thats that,take this scroll,naruto wanted you to have one,ino and all of you too"tsunade says

"why"ino asks

"i dont know,why dont you go home and read them"tsunade says

With Naruto

"soooo,where are we headed"naruto asks

"to suna,then to my friends place"baxter says

"well were at suna"megan says

"halt,state your buisness"guard #1 says

"wait,hes that naruto kid lord gaara was talking about"guard 2 says

"oh,yeah go ahead"guard 1 says

"cool,you know this gaara dude"justin says

"yeah,we are friends,maybe he can get us a place to-"naruto says before getting interrupted

"uzumaki naruto"gaara says

"sabaku no gaara,how you doing"naruto says

"good,i heard you need a place after konoha kicked you out"gaara says

"actually gaara,hes with me,for now,i need to train him,we owe it to his father,you know,_him_"baxter says

"yes,him"gaara says

"who,who"naruto asks

"read it once you get to the tower,your rooms are there"gaara says

"thanks a bunch gaara"naruto says

"dont mention it,_really_"gaara says creepy on the last part

"s-sure thing g-gaara"naruto says

at tower

"wow this has everything,big bathroom,big bed,big everything"naruto says in wonder

"i probably should read that letter now"naruto says as he opens the letter

_Dear Naruto_

_If your reading this,then it means i died sealing the kyuubi into you,it also means,im sorry i had to do it,but everyone else would've died,i wanted you to be seen as a hero,i hope they do,because if they dont,they are blind,please forgive me,but i also leave you 5,000,000 ryo and my estate and all of namikaze weapons and jutsu in the estate,i love you and so did your mother_

_Minato Namikaze_

_Dear Naruto_

_If your reading this,then minato died sealing kyuubi into you,i love you,your father instructed me to tell you about the scrolls you would get,in the white one,is my sword,the yellow one,your fathers,the rest is weapons and pictures and other knick knacks,i love you with all my heart,and please forgive your father,he had to,i love you_

_Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze_

"wow,dad,the most powerful ninja,mom,the fool who fell for him,now i wish i didnt leave so i could rub it in there faces,well i guess tommorow i place ninja and citizen ship in suna,well goodnight"

"soooooooooooooo,read,review,sleep,read and review somemore,take it away 'ruto"

"sure thing bax,read review and hug bunnys,dattebayo"

**NEXT TIME:Naruto's letter to friends**

**P.S.:im looking for a co-writer**

**P.P.S Poll:Sasuke:Good or Evil?**

**P.P.P.S.:there will be a HUGE Time skip**

**PEACE**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

NOTE

im still looking for a co-author,so please help


	3. Arriving for the Chunin Exams

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto

A/N:CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER GOES TO ANGEL'S GARDEN,THNX

Shadow Chapter 2

Naruto walks back in the village with his new and better teammates. His teammates are Avi and Takeshi. Avi is the blonde who people will think she's a slut because she has a nice body for her age and she's not afraid to flaunt it. Takeshi is the Goth but handsome looking one who can scare the piss out of people when mad. They all have differences but they have one thing in common: they have the same personality. No one would have thought that but Naruto could care less. He has teammates he can actually connect to and have fun with without hurting him. Out of the three of them he is the tallest but he's not the oldest. Naruto sighs as he sees people giving him hateful stares. '_This long and they still recognize me.' _He hasn't been back in the village for 4 months now and he's dying to eat something after that boring lecture they had from their sensi.

Naruto is now sporting black pants and shirt. His blond hair grew longer plus his face matured a little giving him a rougher look.

"Are you guys' hungry?" Naruto ask looking at his teammates who nods holding their growling stomachs.

"Good because we can go and eat some ramen." Naruto said smiling for victory.

"No! I want to go to the dumpling shop over there!" Avi screams as she points to Ichi's Dumplings Shop. The girl is thirteen years old and has dirty blonde hair that stops at her middle back. She has dark green eyes and has a black hoodie and capris on. She is the youngest out of all of them but is also more mature then the lot.

"Fuck that! I want some Miso soup!" Takeshi yells at her getting in her face. He's wearing black pants and a grey hoodie with a mess shirt under it. He also as piercing on his lip and ear something that Naruto doesn't understand. He has short messy light brown hair and light grey eyes. He is the oldest out of the group of three and has a fetish for soup; like Naruto who has a fetish for ramen and Avi who has a fetish for dumplings.

"We're not eatting none of that because we're going to eat some ramen!" Naruto yells getting between the both of them.

"NO! WE'RE NOT EATING THAT NASTY SHIT!" Avi yells making Naruto mad for bad mouthing his prize.

"Don't you talk about my ramen that way! Who the hell like dumplings? Its digusting and it only comes in one flavor!" Naruto said as his face start getting red.

"You guys know what? Talking isn't working *sigh* we are going to box it out!" Takeshi yells getting into battle stance.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Avi and Naruto said smirking also getting into battle stance. The three loud mouth idiots start fighting in the middle of the street getting ongoing lookers staring at them. Avi kicks Naruto in the shin only to be punch in the chest by Takeshi. Takeshi then try a round kick on her but Naruto elbows him on the nose. The three of them was fighting for ten minutes until their sensai came and broke it up.

"What's going on here?" Baxter Sensai asks poofing the four of them on a roof untying their ropes also.

"We're fighting on where we are going to eat at Sensai." Avi said growling at her other teammates. Baxter sighs rubbing his temple wondering why in the hell did he choose these three to train.

"Well since Naruto lives in this village and is reappearing after a long time, I think he should choose." Baxter said looking at his students. Naruto cheers as the other two complain. Naruto runs all the way to Ichimaru Ramen shop making everybody sweat drop. As he enters the shop he hears a soft voice calling out his name.

"Naruto-kun! You're back." the soft voice said making Naruto turn around and see Hinata standing there pointing her fingers together.

"Oh hey Hinata it's nice to see you again." Naruto said smiling at the blushing girl. _'I don't know why I never noticed it before but Hinata's cute and she has a very nice body.' _Naruto thought with a sly smirk. Hinata grew her hair a little longer letting it hang to her neck framing her heart shape face. She didn't have her usual baggy jacket or pants on but a white wife beater and blue jean shorts. He wonder why she chose that outfit but he has no complaints since she's is a full b-cup and has nice long slender legs. She has a small waist and a nice ass Naruto thought taking a peak when she walked pass him to take a seat.

Naruto sits next to her to start a conversation with her and order his ramen.

"So Hinata, how has the village been?" Naruto ask slurping on his ramen loudly. Hinata blushes as she looks down at her ramen smiling that Naruto is back in the village.

"Well, you have a lot of people that misses you and it's been k-kind of boring here without you." Hinata said taking small bites of her food. _'Cute and innocent.' _Naruto thought chuckling a bit.

"How have you been Naruto? After you left have you been eating right?"

"Yea, my sensai is forcing me to eat vegetables." Naruto said pouting receiving a giggle from the girl.

'Oh, you have a sensai? Do you have teammates and if so, what are they like?" Hinata ask looking at her crushes face.

"Yeah, their names are Avi and Tekeshi. Avi a smart mouth blonde and Tekeshi dresses like a Goth. We all have the same personality. What about your team? Anything new going on with them?" Naruto ask going on his second bowel.

"Well, my team is getting stronger each day so we can compete in the chunin exams. We just came back from a mission." Hinata said thinking about a new jutsu she been training to do.

"What kind of mission?"

"We were helping out this old man fix up his farm and care for the animals. Some troublemakers damaged it because the old man refuses to let them stay there because they're in a gang. It was a fun mission but it also was back breaking work." Hinata said taking a sip of water. "Are you competing in the exams?"

"Yep, that's exactly why we're back. Don't tell anyone that I'm back though. I'll let Granny know sooner or later today." Naruto said going on his fourth bowel. Hinata smiles at him and gets up to pay her bill.

"Naruto, I'm happy that I gotten a chance to see you again today but I must be going now." Hinata said grabbing some money out of her pocket handling it to Ayame. Naruto grabs her hand smirking at her.

"No Hinata I got it."

"Oh no Naruto I got it. It will be rude of me to do that." Hinata said as her face turn red.

"It will rude of a gentleman not to pay for a lady meal. Beside think of it as a date or old friends hanging out." Naruto said smirking at the beet red Hinata. Hinata nods at him thinking over what he just said.

"Thank you Naruto, I hope to see you soon." Hinata said waving goodbye to him. Naruto waves goodbye looking at her figure as she left.

"Woo woo, never thought that you were the playa type Naruto." Avi said sitting down next to her friend smirking.

"She's a cutie, thinking about hitting that huh?" Tekeshi said smirking sitting on Naruto other side. Naruto glares at his friends for making him blush.

"How long have you two been there?"

"When you two first start talking. Looking at her at her butt huh Naruto? So what are you thinking?" Avi said as her and Tekeshi start laughing at their friend.

"Whatever look I will see you guys later. I have to take a look at my apartment/clean it and shower." Naruto said smelling himself.

"Dude, it's like 7 o'clock at night. You sure you want to clean your apartment this late?" Tekeshi ask ordering beef.

"I don't know yet. I gotta see how dirty it is." Naruto said paying for his food and leaving them. Twenty minutes later Naruto arrives at his house with a scared look on his face.

"O.k, I can do this!" Naruto screams as he opens his door to see his house nice and tidy.

"What the hell?" Naruto said looking at his sparkling apartment. He walks around his apartment smelling it and looking around it seeing a note on his bed.

"_Dear Naruto,_

_I took the liberty of cleaning your apartment out for you since you been gone so the day when you come back, you can have something to look forward to. Now you can just hop on your bed and sleep._

_Sign Hinata_

_P.S. I put some food in your refrigerator to keep you happy."_

'Hinata is so sweet. I gotta make it up to her somehow, but first I going to take a shower.' Naruto thought grabbing some clothes running into the shower. Naruto turn on the water letting it rinse off the dirt and some of the pain. 'Damn, now I got to go to the hokage office and meet up with Granny. I can't wait to see some of my friends again except that bitch of a teammate.' Naruto thought frowning. He turns the water off and put on his clothes. 'I wonder how she and the teme are doing. Last time I remember she was all over him like a groupie wanting to get laid by her favorite singer. Damn I wonder what I saw in her.' Naruto thought jumping roof to roof until he arrives into the office. 'Well here goes nothing.' Naruto sighs then walk into the office seeing Tsunade drinking some sake.

"Hi, Granny it's been a long time hasn't it." Tsunade jumps up a bit startle seeing her favorite blonde ninja smiling.

"Naruto you're back!" Tsunade said getting up from her sit hugging him.

"Yea, I am with my new team and sensai. We're here for the chunin exam and I'm sure my sensai had signed the papers and everything for it."

"He did and the exams are in 3 days so be ready and prepare. Naruto I never wanted you to go but I thought that it is for the best."

"That's o.k, Granny I am happy that you did thought. I would have never met a team who treat me like family after all the training we have done together." Naruto said smiling at the thought of his new family.

"Naruto…"

"Tsunade I must be going now. I will see you later." Naruto said hugging her on last time. He poofs out of the room and found him on a road. 'Time to train with my new jutsu.' Naruto thought walking to the forest. Naruto felt Hinata chakara near by and decide to thank her for cleaning his apartment. He sees her on the lake dancing with the water with no clothes on. 'Wow, she looks like an angel.' Naruto thought looking at her swirl with the water making needles with it. Hinata turns around seeing Naruto smirking at her leaning on a bush.

"Naruto!" Hinata yells blushing at the fact he is looking at her naked.

"You look quite sexy Hinata." Naruto said looking at the blushing girl who fainted going deep in the water.

"Hinata!"

END CHAPTER 2

R&R PLEASE


	4. Chunin Exams Start

Shadow Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I Do NOT Own Naruto

"normal talking

_"thoughts"_

_'hand signs by narutos team(messaging)"_

**"Jutsu"**

_**"SOMEONE YELLING**_

Start

"Woa,you ok Hinata-Chan"Naruto says,Shivering from the water

"Y-Yeah Naruto-K-Kun"Hinata says,Also Shivering from the water

"im glad your ok,say hinata,wanna go get some ramen"Naruto asks,Wanting a hot bowl of ramen after diving into that freezing water

"S-Sure Naruto Kun,let me put my clothes on"Hinata says

"Alright,Lets GO"Naruto yells,with Hinata giggling at his antics,before being dragged away

AT ICHIRAKU'S

"Hey old man,3 Bowls of beef ramen"naruto says

"Ok,and for the lady"Teuchi asks

"A Shrimp R-ramen"Hinata says

"Ok Coming Right Up"

"So,Hinata,hows Kiba and Shino Doing"Naruto asks

"They are doing Fine Naruto-Kun,Shino is training in more family techniques and kiba is training in his clan techniques too,me,im being trained by myself"Hinata says,looking down

"Dont worry,i can train you,well in the couple months im here,alright"Naruto says

"O-Ok N-Naruto-Kun"Hinata says,Smiling

"Ok Heres your Ramen"Ayame says

"Alright,Itadakimasu(bless this food)"Naruto says

"itadakimasu"Hinata whispers

"Mmmmm,Sooo Goood"Naruto says,having ramen for the first time in a long time

"so,i guess ill see you at the exams"Naruto says

"yeah,Later Naruto-Kun"Hinata says

Exams Day Morning:With Naruto:6 am

Naruto awakens to his alarm clock buzzing in his ear

"uhh man,shower"naruto moans,jumping in the shower"now what to wear"naruto says,finaly deciding on a a pair of Black ninja shoes,Black Pants,Red shirt and Black hoodie Un-Zipped with black beanie

"Alright,Lets GO"Naruto says

Exams Day Morning:With Takeshi:6 am

"ohh man,im tired"takeshi says,jumping in the shower"now,what do i wear,i have to impress Avi"Takeshi says,truth is he loves Avi,but cant show,he finaly decides on Black ninja shoes,Black Pants,Dark Grey Long-Sleeved Shirt,his sword,Hiro,on his back and a black beanie(A/N:man theyt both like balck beanies,i wouldve never guessed*Sarcasm*)

Exams Day Morning:With Avi:6 am

"well its time for my shower"Avi says,she was up for an hour jogging and working out,unlike the boys,who just sleep and take a shower,she gets up and decides to wear Black ninja shoes,Dark Khaki Cargo pants,Hot Pink Long-Sleeved Form Fitting Shirt,Black Gloves,and a black beanie(A/N:Son of a Bitch,Whats it with the beanies)

Exams Day:Phase 1:Written Exam

"so team,you ready"Naruto asks

"pshh,we were born ready"Takeshi says,cracking his knuckles

"we all were takeshi-kun,we all were"Avi says,tightening her gloves

"so naruto,you afraid youll see your old team"takeshi asks

"no,not really,i kicked sasukes ass the first rime,and i can definetly do it again"naruto says

"well,lets go"Avi says,opening the door

"wow,it hasnt changed"naruto says

"hey Naruto"

"Hey Kiba,Shino,Hinata"Naruto says

"So,This your team"Kiba asks

"yeah,this is takeshi and avi"Naruto says

"cool,im Kiba,this is Shino and Hinata"Kiba says

"so,any sign of team 7"naruto asks

"yeah,in the corner,sakura still fawning over sasuke,and i kinda like your replacement,Jio Hirogame,he's cool,unlike sas-gay over there"Kiba says

"oh great,here they come"Takeshi says

"So,Whos this,Dog Breath"Sakura asks

"im hurt,you dont remember me,sakura"Naruto says

"n-naruto?"sakura asks

"yeah bitch,its me,so hows sasgay"Naruto asks

"Godammit,i put a hole in your chest and your still alive,and with a team,a goth and a slu-"Sasuke starts,before having takeshi behind sasuke with hiro to his neck

"you insult my girlfriend again,then,rules be damned,i will chop your head off"Takeshi says

"yes,sasgay,my team,which can,and will,kick your ass"Naruto says

"yeah right"sasuke says

"whatever,lets take our seats"Naruto says

"yeah just run away-ugh"Sasuke says

"hey,sasugay,shut up,i dont want to kill you,yet"naruto says

"There will be no fighting now"Ibiki says

"oh,hey scarface"naruto says

"ugh,its naruto again,listen up"ibiki says,he goes through the rules,same as last exam,everyone who wasnt there last year were either sleeping,or being bored

"ok let the exams begin"ibiki says

Time skip

"ok, now its time for the tenth question"ibiki says,naruto signals to his team(1)to let ibiki have his fun and to not blurt out about you all pass if you accept the question

"so no one else wants to leave,nooo,well,you all...pass"ibiki says,as the questions start flying,a blur shoots into the window"alright you little shits,play times over,follow me to training ground 44,or as we jounin call it,the forest of death"anko says

_"ahh,nice too see anko,brutal as ever,but still nice too see her"naruto thinks_

_"who the hell is this"takeshi thinks_

_"wow shes cute and strong,my role model"avi thinks_

TRAINING GROUND 44

"alright you little maggots,here are the rules,you will be locked in here for 5 days,your objective is to find these scrolls,each team will get a scroll,and they must find the opposite scroll and reach the big tower in the middle of the forest as quick as you can,food and water is up to your own,now sign these waivers stating konoha isnt responsible for anyone who might die in here than one team member go get a scroll,ONE team member"Anko say

"ok,avi you go get the scroll,you will carry it,as we are the strongest,and will protect you,not saying your weak but-""i get it"avi says,interrupting naruto

as soon as she was gone naruto asks takeshi a question"sooooooo,girlfriend eh"naruto says"be quite,good thing she didnt here me,i just dont know how to say it her"Takeshi says

"it'll be fine,she will love you back,but not here,make it romantic,wait til in the forest"Naruto says"ok,ill wait,and naruto,thanks for being there for me...bro"Takeshi says

"hey,what are bros for"naruto says,as they go meet up with avi,who was signaling them

"Alright Scum listen up,you will got to the assigned gate you got when you got your scroll,then when i say go,the gates will open up,and you will begin,any questions,alright then get to your assigned gate now"

"alright team,we will split up,i still have a map from last time(A/N:look on my profile for a map done on paint)ok,Break"

"ALRIGHT,BEGIN"

THE END

A/N:sorry for the wait but heres a double upload,please read and review

NOTES:

(1)they learned how to use hand messaging,their sensei taught them

BAXTER OUT


	5. The Newest Couple

'Damn it, I can't find a guy with the right scroll worth poo.' Naruto yells in his head. 'I wonder does my teammate have found any?' Naruto kept running deeper and deeper into the forest sighing and smirking at the competition he gets to face in this exam. '_I wonder how Hina-hime is doing in this competition. I'm sure she's kicking ass!'_ Naruto thought pumping his fist in the air. _'Speak of the devil; her chakara is 12 feet to my left. I guess it's no harm checking in on her.'_ Naruto follows her chakara seeing her in the middle of a fight with some rain ninja. Naruto looks around for her teammates finding that both of them are missing. He is disappointed that she's wearing her usual baggy clothes hiding her lovely figure. _'I guess she kind of lost them or they split up to find the scrolls just like mines.'_

"Come on Hyuuga is this the best you got?" the rain-nin said taunting Hinata. She ignores him and punches him in the stomach. He bends over gasping for air; he glares at her throwing three senbons at her. Hinata dodge them beautifully and runs up to him kicking him in the face sending him back to a tree. Naruto smirks at this cheering her on inside his head.

"Do you have the scrolls?" Hinata ask getting into the Hyuuga stance. She's getting impatient fighting him. She wants to meet up with her team and get to the tower already.

"Why the hell would I tell a bitch like you that?" the rain-nin laughs taking out a kunai knife. Hinata sighs running up to him using gentle fist. He dodges three strikes but Hinata hit his left shoulder disconnecting it.

"YOU BITCH!" the rain-nin screams out in pain rushing towards Hinata at full force. She smiles ducking the nin and striking him with the gentle fist in his gut making him fall to the ground flat on his face. The ninja stop moving and lay on the ground lifeless. Hinata sighs going in his jacket finding two scrolls. The heaven and earth scrolls. She only needs the heaven so she tosses the other one to the side. Before it hits the ground, a shadow flew pass her picking it up. Hinata smiles knowing that it's only Naruto since the shadow she saw was yellow.

"I need this scroll, thank you Hinata-chan." Naruto said grinning like an idiot. Hinata blush as she points her index fingers together.

"I-I didn't do anything to deserve a thank-you, Naruto-kun" Hinata blushes not looking into his gorgeous sky blue eyes.

"Oh you did; you help me get the scroll I needed to pass." Naruto said tossing the scroll in his hand. Hinata smile then her face turns to a frown as she runs towards Naruto ready to do the gentle fist.

"Naruto duck!" Hinata yells out softly as she jumps over him hitting the rain-nin in the heart killing him once and for all.

"Thank you Hinata for saving my life." _'Even though I felt his chakara rushing behind me and have a kunai knife out ready to kill him' _Naruto said smiling putting the kunai back in his pocket.

"It's nothing Naruto. I'm happy that I can help you." Hinata said blushing madly.

"Well I have to go now; I'll see you in the tower I hope." Naruto said winking and then kiss her on the cheek almost making her faint.

"NARUTO I LOVE YOU!" Hinata blurts out putting her hands over her heart happy that she confessed her feeling to him as tears fell freely from her face. Naruto turns around smiling at the girl. He wipes the tears away cupping her beautiful face.

"I'm honor that you love me Hinata. I don't love you but I do like you a lot so if you give me time, I can grow to love you just for being you." Naruto said softly holding the crying girl.

"I understand Naruto but I want to show you that I love you." Hinata smile sweetly making Naruto smirk.

"By?" Naruto said in a teasing matter.

"Making love to you. I want you to be my first one right here and right now." Hinata said unzipping her jacket. Naruto growls in delight putting up a shield to block anyone from coming near them or listening to them. He walks up to her kissing her fiercely then attacks her neck making her moan in pleasure.

"Naah, Naruto!" Hinata moans eyes filled with lust. She unzips his jacket tossing it to the ground kissing his lips gently. He picks her up by her waist carrying her near a tree still kissing her.

'_**Woah kit, it looks like you got yourself a fine mate.' the kyuubi said laughing entering the boy's mine to meddle.**_

'_Shut it fox!' Naruto screams at him who is still kissing Hinata making sure that she doesn't think that he isn't interested in her._

'_**Like I will ever listen to you.' Kyuubi said sneering at him.**_

'_What the hell do you want Kyuubi I'm kind of busy at the moment as you can see?' Naruto growls taking off his shirt and rubbing Hinata's clit through her pants. She arches her back putting her hand in his pants playing with his balls. Naruto grunts in delight kissing her neck._

'_**Mark her Naruto, she seems to really care for you and you can screw her anytime you want.' Kyuubi said growling in delight that his prisoner is finally mating meaning he can feel this pleasure to. 'Ah, how great it is to fuck again.' Kyuubi smiles putting some of his chakara to Naruto.**_

'_Whatever Kyuubi.' Naruto states filling his eyes turning red. _

'_**What I'm saying that this is a win-win situation. You have someone to love you and someone to help you with your release. Hahaha, I think I'll be going for a while and enjoy the moment.' Kyuubi stated leaving out of Naruto's mind.**_

"Naruto are you o.k? You're spacing out a lot and your eyes are red. I-Is there something wrong with me?" Hinata ask wanting to cry. Naruto blink looking at the both of their position. They're both naked and it looks like he is about to enter her.

"No Hinata-hime, nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking are you sure you want to do this right now? We can wait if you want." Naruto said not wanting to wait. He's super hard and he don't feel it's right to let a hard dick go to waste.

"Of course I want this Naruto. I love you and I made my choice; it won't hurt that much because I broke my hyphem during training." Hinata said smiling with determine eyes. Naruto smirks at the lovely princess.

"You look so beautiful right now Hinata," Naruto cooed in her ear. She giggles softly admiring his size. Her soft doll color skin is complimenting her eyes as her soft bluish hair sticking to her beautiful round face that is flush at the moment. Naruto grins and he slowly thrust into the girl letting her adjust to his size. He kiss her tears away while thrusting slowly inside of her gently. He rocks his hips at a painfully slow pace wanting to go faster and way rougher than this but decide against it. Hinata kisses him on the lips and thrust her hip to let him know he can go faster. He growls in delight going faster and faster. Hinata moans matching his speed kissing his lips. She wraps her arms around him wanting him to go deeper inside of her.

"Na-Naruto, go deeper." Hinata moans out attacking his neck with kisses while rubbing her hands down on his chest. Naruto grunts in respond pounding inside of her harder and harder making her scream out in pure pleasure. Naruto lifts her leg up putting her in a new angle. The side of her face is on the grass as one leg is over his shoulder and the other one is between his legs. He grabs her by the waist pounding inside her ferocious.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screams out as Naruto grunts out her name. He grabs one of her tits kneeling and squeezing it making the princess gasp. She close her eyes because this is so powerful and her body is shivering in pleasure. Hinata arch up and kiss him roughly on the lips. He growls into it holding her head and waist bringing the both of them closer. He pounds into her harder and harder reaching her peak.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screams shaking as she cums. Naruto grunts still thrusting to her.

"Hinata…" he moans pulling out cumming on the ground making sure not to get her pregnant. He lies next to her both panting softly.

"That *pant* was awesome *pant* Hinata." Naruto said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"I'm *pant* glad you think so *pant*." Hinata said rubbing his chest. Naruto look at the sky seeing that about one hour has pass and they both need to get back to their team. Naruto got up and fetch their clothes putting them on quickly. Hinata put hers on without a sound.

"Thank you Hinata. I really enjoy it." Naruto said capturing a kiss from her.

"I really enjoy it too Naruto, thank you." she said kissing him back.

"I'm sorry but I must be going. I'll see you at the tower Kay." Naruto said leaving.

"O.k. Naruto-kun d-don't be late" Hinata whispers walking in the other direction. Naruto deactivate the shield grinning widely. _'I finally did it and I lost my virginity to him. I pray to god that he will return my feelings too.' _Hinata thought limping. _'Oh, and I must make up something for this limping problem.' _Hinata sighs going into the direction of her teammates

THE END

THIS CHAPTER BELONGS TO ANGEL'S GARDEN

R&R


	6. I was wondering if

Shadow Chapter 6

"Avi did you find the Earth scroll yet?" Takeshi asks through his ear piece.

"_No not yet; man I hope Naruto has better luck then us._" she complains whining in his ear. _'God how I hove to hear her voice.' _Takeshi thought blushing as he hops tree to tree.

"I know right, ay um…Avi?" Takeshi said; his blush deepens and he starts fidgeting a bit.

"_Yeah Takeshi_?"

"I was wondering; after this exam, do you want to go to…"

"_**Well well well guys, look what we found here. A sexy blonde whore all by herself; what should we do with her?"**_

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SLUT, YOU WORTHLESS DICKHEADS!"_ Avi yells loudly in Takeshi ear making the piece fall out.

"Avi! I'm on my way just hold on for a bit!" Takeshi yells going full speed towards the girl he's madly in love with.

Avi pov

"Come fight me you three shit face fuckers!" Avi yells getting into her battle stance.

"I like my women feisty; they put a little kick in everything they do." a boy about 17 chuckles. He has spiky green hair and dark brown eyes. He is sickly pale with a scar on his left cheek and a big black coat making him look fat. From the looks of it they came from the mist village. The other two are twins with light brown hair and blue eyes and slightly tan skin. Their faces are hard and each of them has lust in their eyes. Avi starts to feel a little uncomfortable but know what she got to do.

"Well it looks like you three are going to see how feisty this girl can be." Avi smirks then throws a smoke bomb at them. The three boys cough then the smoke disappears finding that Avi's not there anymore.

"Reizn what should we do." one of the twins as the green hair boy.

"Spread out duh, I know she's still here. Hao go left, Jun go right; we will catch her." Reizn said smirking going ahead.

"Earth Style: rock snake jutsu" Avi screams as the ground start shaking. A large snake that is made of rocks, pops out of the ground and squeeze the twins until they became unconscious. Another one pops from the ground and eats one of them.

"Jun!" Reizn screams out performing a lighting jutsu breaking the snake apart but his friend is already dead.

"You will pay for this you little bitch!" Reizn yells running towards his other comrade freeing him. Avi comes out of the ground punching the both of them to a tree. Reizn feel with a hard thud as Hao fell rolling on the ground. Avi performs a seal keeping him lock and out of her way when he wakes up. Reizn appears behind her kicking her on the side of her stomach. Avi blocks half of the kick and was sent five feet to his left. Reizn bends down to one knee glaring at Avi. He performs the dog, rabbit, snake, and dragon sign.

"Lighting style" Lion claw jutsu," Reizn said out loud as four lighting bolts came from the ground rushing towards Avi forming into a claw. Avi ducks just in time but the claw made a u-turn coming from behind. She jumps in the air focusing on the claw and Reizn not noticing the shadow behind her. The shadow knocks her down to the ground; she scratch her elbow and look up to she the twin and Reizn smirking and walking up to her.

"I thought I lock you up in the seal." Avi said getting on all four but Reizn kicks her to a tree. Before she can fall a branch start wrapping itself around her frame. Avi try to free herself with no valid. She sees two figures laughing and walking towards her again.

"No you locked my brother in a seal; I was never dead, I only faked it. Didn't you notice my body missing after that lighting jutsu?" Jun said mocking Avi. He turns his head towards Reizn "should we wake up my brother?"

"No, he shouldn't have been dumb enough to get caught. He will wake up sooner or later then he can participate in our fun." Reizn said laughing.

"Fuck off…" Avi said breathing hard. The two men smirk at her lifting her skirt up. Avi kicks Reizn between the legs making him bend over in pain grabbing his crotch.

"You fucking bitch…" he hisses falling to the ground. Avi kicks Jun across the face breaking the branch. She jumps over to him placing him under a sleeping jutsu. Reizn back hand her. Avi jumps onto her feet charging at him with a knife in hand. Reizn ducks the swipe punching her in the gut.

"You know what; I think that it's best you're paralyze to stop you from moving." Reizn sneers as he slaps her with lighting surrounding his palm. Avi screams in pain as she fell to the ground twitching looking at his face with pure hatred.

"This is going to be good." Reizn said taking off his coat showing his slim figure.

"Fang over Fang." a cyclone yells hitting Reizn hard in the chest. He falls to the ground gripping it panting heavily.

"How dare you try to rape one of my comrades? You will pay." Kiba roars punching Reizn in the chest knocking him out. Kiba picks up Avi shaking her gently, trying to get rid of the static. Avi had start having feeling back in her legs and fingers.

"Are you o.k?" Kiba ask letting her stand on her feet. Her knees buckle and she leans on Kiba for support; she blushes at his cute face. '_He save me from getting rape.' _Avi though.

"Hey, hey; he must have hit you pretty hard for you to be daydreaming like this right Akamaru," Kiba said smirking as Akamaru barks happily. Avi blushes as she straights out her skirt sticking her hand out.

"Thank you for saving my life, I owe you one."

"No biggie, just helping out a comrade." He said shaking her hand. Avi smiles as her blush darkens.

"Hey um why are you here?"

"I smelled two on one and smelled that one was a girl not moving for some time; I couldn't live with myself knowing I could of stop a rape and didn't. I live with mostly females so I have a protective side for women right Akamaru."

"Arf, Arf, Arf," the puppy barks wagging his tail but then he starts growling loudly. Kiba puts Avi behind him showing his fangs.

"What's going on?" Avi ask a bit worry.

"Somebody is coming this way." Kiba said as his head turns to that direction. Avi smiles as she steps towards the bush.

"Don't worry it's my teammate; I should be heading back now. Thanks again….Kiba" Avi said finally remembering his name.

"Don't mention it; I will see you soon." Kiba said as he and Akamaru went it one direction as Avi went in the other.

"Avi are you o.k? I came here as fast as I could." Takeshi said. Avi ran over to him engulfing him in a big hug.

"That's o.k., Takeshi; Kiba-kun had came and save me.." Avi kept talking but Takeshi couldn't get over the 'Kiba-kun' thing. _'Kiba-kun, who the hell is Kiba? Isn't he one of Naruto's friends?' _Takeshi thought as he kept listening to what Avi is telling him.

"He tried to rape me but Kiba-kun had knocked him out." Avi said hugging a broken heart Takeshi. _'I guess now is not a good time to ask her out but I will tell her I love her later.' _Takeshi thought sadly but had a smile on his face to cheer up Avi.

"I'm just glad you're safe Avi; come on, Naruto said he has the scrolls and meet him at the tower." Takeshi said grabbing her hand running towards the tower. _'I will tell her how I feel and that's a Promise!' _Takeshi yells in his mind with fire and determination in his eyes.

This one goes to Angel's Garden

R&R


End file.
